The 3 Conquerors
by PeopleOfTheInternet
Summary: Lord Death has decided to bring back some old gear of his for a meeting, but since he can't leave his own city, he sends his son and friends to find weapons that could take down the old man himself. But they face problems on their journey... including a creature of chaos...
1. Get Going!

**Now, before we start, this takes place AFTER Asuras death. Hope the story doesn't confuse you. It sounds a lot better in my head…**

 _In Death City…_

"Ah… Death the Kid, your father wishes to see you." Sid told the talented meister.

"Yes, even after the fall of Asura, he still looks after me like a kid." Kid said.

"Well, yeah, you still are…" Sid replied.

Kid sighed, "Very well, I shall meet him at once."

 _Death the kid went up to his father's room where he was standing, looking at his 'Mirror'._

"Father, what is it now?" Death the kid asked.

"Oh, it's my son. Ah, yes… I can remember when you reached your full power as an heir to me!" Lord Death said wiping a tear away.

"Father, that was yesterday…" Death the kid said.

"Oh right. Anyway, I have a very important mission for you and your friends." Lord Death said.

"Oh, you mean Liz and Patty? Very well, I guess I'll take them if it's that dangerous." The heir of Death said as he turned around.

"Um, actually it won't be dangerous at all! It's completely harmless… unless you fall and skin your knee."

"So, what's the mission then…"

"I need you to gather a VERY special weapon. He's part of a weapon collection I use to have called the Three Conquers. The first one is located in California…" Lord Death said.

"Umm, that's it? No fighting for souls or anything? And why didn't we get this guy while we were fighting Asura?"

"Because he was still on contract for retirement! Can't break an agreement you know."

Kid face palmed. "So you rather have us die than call in your weapon?"

"Well… I guess not. Then again…" Lord Death began thinking.

"Oh, my father doesn't care about me dying… great." Kid thought to himself.

"Now, go on and get me a weapon! Oh, and please take your friends if you wish!" Lord Death said waving his son away.

 _Kid went to the mid floor where Black Star was fighting once again. And just like every fight Tsubaki was in the side lines watching._

"I see Black Star is in it again… why won't you just get in and stop him?" Kid asked.

"Hmm? Oh, you see Black Star thinks he can handle it himself… and I don't want him mad…" Tsubaki said nervously.

Kid huffed. "Then I guess you and Black Star won't come along with me for the special mission my father gave me."

 _A body flew past the two, and an energized Black Star came up with his thumb on his chest._

"If anyone deserves a special mission, IT'S ME! The one and only greatest Black Star!" Black Star said.

"Actually, it's for everyone. And since I have no idea why my father would want a weapon, I'm bringing you and Maka with just in case." Kid said.

"Ah, I see! You think the jobs too hard for you! So you're bringing me, Black Star, so you won't get hurt! Wise choice, Kid!" Black Star said.

"Yeah, that's exactly my reason. So, you're coming with?" Kid asked.

"Of course I am! What did you think?" BlackStar said.

"I was really hoping you say no… but I guess so…" Kid sighed. "Liz, Patty? Are you coming too?"

"Of course we are! A super special weapon isn't something you see every day!" Patty spoke from her weapon form.

"Well, I guess we could go for a little trip. Then again…" Liz said.

"Well, if you don't want to go with me Liz, you can stay with Dr. Stein. I've heard he's got a lesson just for weapons today."

"Err… yeah. I think I'll go along… hehe…" Liz said.

"What about Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Pfft, who needs her?" Blackstar said.

"She did somewhat defeat Ashura…" Kid stated.

"Yeah, but with MY help she did!" Blackstar said.

"I'll go and ask her. Liz, Patty… follow." Kid said as he walked off.

 _The three went up to Maka's home and rang the doorbell. They could hear what sounded like hissing and pots being thrown around._

"GET OUT, BLAIR!"

"You gotta catch me first!"

"Can't we just give her to Blackstar? She'd cheer him on…"

 _More pots could be heard, and Kid was wondering if he should knock._

"Err… Patty, why don't you knock?" Kid asked.

"Okay! Knocking on doors is very polite!" Patty said knocking.

 _Patty did a special little knock, and the sounds stopped._

"Umm, hold on! Be right there in a minute!" Maka said behind the door.

"No, no. Take your time…" Kid replied.

"Soul, please take little kitty into the kitchen." Maka said through gritted teeth.

"What? Why me, it's yo-" Soul said before getting hit on the head.

"I said now!" Maka screamed.

"Ahh, stop doing that please!" Soul said. "Come on kitty, kitty… time for something…"

 _Maka opens the door finding Kid scratching his head._

"Kid? What are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"Ah, yes. You see, my father has asked me to do a mission of sorts, and I must ask you and BlackStar to-" Kid said.

"Wait, you asked BlackStar? Really?" Maka said.

"Well, he is part of us… just the annoying part." Kid said.

"True, but what's this mission about?" Maka asked.

"The mission is to get a weapon in California for father. It's said this one is much more powerful than Excalibur." Kid stated.

"A weapon? Is your father the meister?" Maka said.

"He might, but I need to find this weapon for more info, so are you coming along?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, sure. Hold on one second…" Maka says as she leans inside. "Hey, Soul! We got another mission to do! You coming or not?" Maka screamed.

"Yeah sure… I'll… NO! GET DOWN FROM THERE! Don't you dare step on those lemons! I have scratches on my face! Don't… AH, MY FACE! IT BURNS!" Soul said as he falls into the kitchen. "Yeah, sure I'll go with…"

"Umm, sure thing. I'll inform BlackStar, meanwhile, you should get ready for the long trip." Kid said as he closed the door.

 _As Kid returned to BlackStar, Patty and Liz began asking questions about The 3 Conquers._

"Hey, Kid… who are The 3 Conquers?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, and why are they so special?" Liz said.

"Well, from what I've read, they are a special force for my father when he was at peak of power. They were the Apocalypse Sword, The Nightmare shield, and the Chaos Armor. They were then separated after they became too old, and in which went into 'retirement' and started working real jobs, got married, and just lived a normal life." Kid said.

"AWW! They got married? That's so sweet!" Patty squealed.

"Yeah, sure… but what do they look like? We can't just search for someone if we don't know who they look like…" Liz stated.

"My father said that once we get close towards their location, the sky should start flashing." Kid said.

"Or he could just tell us where he is…" Liz stated.

"Nope. I like a challenge…" Kid said as he walked off home.

 **Who could this new weapon possibly be? It can't be… oh God no. NOT HIM!**


	2. Onward!

_Ding, dong, ding… the bell went off as the DWMA released the students from within it. Death the Kid, along with Maka and BlackStar, had made a map to the West Coast of California._

"So, are you glad I'm coming along?" BlackStar said.

"Yeah, sure are BlackStar." Maka and Kid said.

"All righty then! Let's get going to San Francisco!" BlackStar said as he marched off.

"Actually, we need directions…" Kid said.

"Let's get going to find directions!" BlackStar said marching in the opposite direction.

"This is going to be a long trip…" Maka said.

"Agreed…" Soul said nodding.

 _The group went all over Death City, asking the residents if they knew how to get to California. As they began to give up, Blair walked up with a map._

"Blair? What are you doing out here? And what's with the map?" Maka asked.

"Oh, silly! I'm going to California for a nice relaxation at the beach!" Blair said hugging the map.

"Wait, you know the way to California?" Kid said grabbing the map.

"Yes sir! I've been there at least 15 times!" Blair said proudly.

"And this map… will it lead us to California?" Maka asked.

"Yep!" Blaire said. "Are you guys going there to?"

"Uhh… yeah…" Maka said nervously.

"Oh GOODY! We're going on a road trip! We're going on a road trip!" Blair said jumping around.

 _Kid looked at Maka with a death stare._

"WHAT? She's been there atleast 15 times! She knows more about California than you!" Maka said.

Kid gasped. "How dare you insult my intelligence? Humph…"

"Guys, can we get going yet? I'm tired of waiting, and I want to beat this ultimate weapon to a PULP!" BlackStar said.

"Only until Maka says that I'm smarter than a cat."

"A cat? Really? Fine… you're smarter than a cat…" Maka said.

"Oh really! You're so kind Maka! I hope we never… never…" Kid said watching Maka hair blow through the wind.

 _Kid took out a ruler as he measured Maka's hair… one side was 1 Inch too long._

"What are you doing?" Maka asked.

"YOUR HAIR IS IMPERFECT! It must be symmetrical or else we can't go…" Kid said sitting down.

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME WHY YOU…" Maka shouted as she reached for Kids throat.

"Maka, calm down. Just cut your hair a bit and we'll go…" Soul said.

"It's just hair! How can this… humph… fine I'll cut it." Maka said.

 _Maka grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully measure her hair to be even. Afterwards, she showed Kid, who was cutting the grass of the nearby grounds to be 8 inches. He measure to be sure, and in which he nodded in perfection._

"We may go…" Kid said.

"Finally!" Maka said.

"…After I check the candles at home."

"GAH…" Maka said as she fainted.

"Here we go again…" Soul whispered.

"Can we get a roll on? My feet are killing me…" BlackStar said.

 _As they waited outside of Kid's mansion, Maka began asking Liz and Patty about their past…_

"So umm… you guys were… hookers?" Maka asked.

"I wouldn't go that far, we were just street girls." Liz said.

"Hooker? Liz, what's that?" Patty asked.

"Oh, umm it's a…" Maka began sweating.

"Don't worry, I got this." Liz said to Maka. "You see Patty, a hooker is someone who does it with a guy for money."

Patty thought about this for a moment. "Can we be one now?"

"No, Patty… no." Liz said as Kid walked out of his mansion.

"Well, it's time to go to CALIFONIA!" Kid said, arms spread out.

"Finally…" Maka thought.

 _And off they went to California, where the weapons hometown was located. Hours had went by as they fell asleep close to the border. However, they were unaware that Mosquito and Giriko were following them towards this WMD._

"So, what exactly are these weapons?" Giriko asked.

"They're not all weapons, you see Giriko. They're angelic weapons, complete opposites of you and that if found, could possibly kill every evil soul on Earth." Mosquito said.

"I'm guessing we're here to kill them, right?" Giriko asked.

"Yes, indeed." Mosquito said. "We even have our own super weapon…"

"What do you mean we have a weapon? Nobody's left to fight with us!" Giriko said.

"That's what I thought… till I found a little paper that told where a special someone is…" Mosquito said pointing to a nearby nuclear power plant.

 _Suddenly, the power plant exploded with a massive shockwave. Luckily, no radiation was released due to plant having nothing left, but that doesn't mean nothing lived inside it._

"And it's time to meet him…"

 _ **Back at the border of California…**_

"You guys heard the blast, didn't you?" Maka asked.

"It was probably an earthquake, California gets plenty of them…" Soul said.

"No, it couldn't have been one. I can see a massive soul miles away… darker than what we usually fight…"

"Wasn't there a power plant nearby?" Patty asked.

"You don't even know what a power plant is…" Liz said.

"Yeah I do! It's for really strong plants!" Patty exclaimed.

 _Kid, who was extremely quiet, remembered a book on extremely dark souls. Most lived where they can feed off of souls and some fed off of the human body. This one, however, fed off of radiation._

"We need to hurry… he's here…" Kid said getting up.

"What do mean 'he's here'?" BlackStar asked as Kid walked.

"There's no time to explain, we need to find Armageddon." Kid responded as he walked towards the border.

 _Taking at least 3 hours, the group found the home of Armageddon. BlackStar pressed the doorbell, and slowly the door opened._

"Um, who are you kids?" A voice from behind the door asked.

"We're students from the DWMA. We're here to retrieve a certain weapon by the name of…" Kid began.

"Oh, you mean him? He left years ago and moved to… I think Dallas, Texas. Somewhere along the lines of that. Sorry, but I hope have a nice trip there…" The voice said closing the door shut.

 _The group stared at the house, wondering what just happened…_

"Kid, don't worry. We'll be by your side all the way to Texas. Right guys?" Maka said putting her arm around Kid.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about that explosion… what if he is here?" Kid said.

"Who's he?" Soul asked.

"That's not important right now… we need to move, and fast." Kid said.

 _Things seem fine, but in reality things were going awful… for the kids of course. On a hill miles away…_

"So, you think he'll be enough to stop these kids?" Giriko asked.

"He's enough to challenge Lord Death. These kids won't know what hit them…" Mosquito said as a massive shadow loomed over them. "Ah, I see you're fully awake. I want you to go to Dallas, Texas and wait for us there. I'll give the signal to attack there. Do you understand?"

 _The shadow disappeared slowly, and Mosquito turned back the Giriko._

"So, you think he'll listen to us?" Giriko asked.

"Of course he will, he has no choice. With him imprinting on us like a baby and its mother, we'll have control over everything." Mosquito said. "And now… we wait."

 **;) I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I forgot to mention that I'm making this as a bit of a joke. You'll find out why in a later chapter due to my love of the anime and our three special guest weapons.**


	3. Remember Me?

**You guys are going to hate me for this…**

 _Just a mile away from Dallas, Texas, the group of kids had taken a small break from the heat of Texas._

"Is it always this hot in Texas?" BlackStar complained.

"Isn't there supposed to be water or something? Or is this just a mistake?" Liz said.

"I could have sworn there was a sign that said Dallas ahead…" Tsubaki stated.

"It feels like an oven out here. Did anyone bring water?" Maka asked.

"Sorry, Maka. Patty drank the last bit we had." Soul said.

"Sorry about that… got thirsty." Patty said.

"Oh, man… is that a river?" BlackStar said.

"Don't… don't fall for it. It's just a mirage…" Soul said.

"A… a mirage?" BlackStar said as his hopes were crushed.

"We'll just have to make it a bit further. This map can't be wrong…" Kid said looking at the map.

 _Soon, they reached their designation, for real this time. A man was pumping water into a bucket and dumping it out in a barrel. BlackStar ran over towards the pump and began lifting and dropping the pump as water flowed out._

"Oh sweet delicious water, how I miss you!" BlackStar cried.

"Well, we're here… Dallas, Texas. Home of our… friend?" Maka said.

"Oh look! A beach! Can we go swimming?" Patty asked with big googly eyes.

"Not yet, Patty. We're still on a mission." Liz said.

"Fineeee…" Patty groaned.

"So, where's this guy's house?" Soul asked.

"I'm guessing it's the house with the big beam shining on it…" Maka said pointing out the obvious house.

"And it seems to be a ranch…" Kid said.

"But for who? The name on the sign is scratched out…" Tsubaki said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see…" Kid said approaching the door.

 _A heavy presence could be felt around the house as Kid began knocking on the door._

"Hold on just a second! I'll be right there!" A female voice said from the inside.

"She sounds nice!" Patty said.

"Patty, Liz… weapons. We need to prepare for anything…" Kid said. "I would do the same Maka and BlackStar…"

"Right." Maka and BlackStar said as their weapons appeared in their hands.

 _As the door opened, Kid aimed his pistols at the middle while Maka and BlackStar prepared for something to barge out. Instead, a blonde lady stepped out with a red dress and black shoes._

"Hello… umm… you must be here to see…" The lady said.

"Yes, and you are?" Kid interrupted.

"I'm his wife…" The lady said.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Patty screeched.

"Why thank you! Oh, please come on in. My husband had to go to the flea market near here. I hope you don't mind!" The lady said welcoming the group in.

"Oh, that's not a problem at all." Maka responded.

 _As the kids sat down, they were presented with some sandwiches and water._

"Thanks you so much…" Maka said.

"Hey, trust me, I know it got hot down here in Texas." The lady said.

"So, not to be rude or anything, but how did you meet your husband?" Liz asked.

"Oh, that's a short story! You see, he was on a dinner date with someone else and he had seen me in one of the shows at the place he was eating. He invited me to a set he was on the next day and I played a bit on the show and I was invited to dinner that night. He asked me to return here as soon as possible. I got here… I think a few weeks later and we grew in a dating relationship. He told me that he was head over heels in love with me… afterward we got married. Now we have twins, a boy and a girl. His previous wife, who had divorced, had 3 other kids but I take them as my own." The lady said.

"AWW!" The females of the group said.

"So, when's he coming back here?" BlackStar said. "I need to defeat this 'ultimate weapon' for my collection."

"He should be here in a couple of minutes. Wait, you're going to fight him? Oh, please don't. You don't want to see him angry!" The lady said shaking her head.

 _As this happened, a car door was heard closing._

"Oh, he's here!" The lady said.

"Wait, there's one more question I want to ask: What's your name?" Kid asked.

"Oh, my name is Gena O'Kelly! You might have heard of me before!" Gena said.

"Gena O'Kelly? Wait, aren't you married to…" Maka said as the door opened.

 _Boots hit the floor as the man walked into the house. He had a bear, a baseball cap, and a killer smile on his face. With groceries in his hands, he dropped them and outstretched his arms._

"Well, Lord Death did tell me you were coming but I didn't expect to see his own son!" The man said.

"No… way." Liz said.

"It's can't be him…" Maka said.

"It's is him…" Kid responded.

"Yep, it's… it's me. Chuck Norris… in the flesh." Chuck said grinning.

 **Please don't kill me…**


End file.
